Lake/Relationships
The relationships of Lake from the Planet of the Apes reboot series. Romance Blue Eyes Blue Eyes was Lake's husband. Lake and Blue Eyes were close when they were children and played all the time, until Blue Eyes started wanting to be with boys his age and hunt. In Revelations, Blue Eyes was mocked by his traveling companions because of his cluelessness to Lake's attraction to him. In War, Lake and Blue Eyes love each other but are presumably not officially mated as Blue Eyes is shown sleeping in the same living space as his family (but there is no direct evidence given to prove this). After Blue Eyes's murder, Caesar asks Lake to watch over Cornelius. Caesar states "You loved my son, look after his brother" knowing this is what Blue Eyes would have wanted. Family Caesar Caesar has known Lake all her life due to her friendship with Blue Eyes. Upon the advancement of her relationship with Blue Eyes, Caesar is seen as supportive of the relationship, making him her father-in-law. Lake was incredibly loyal to Caesar and not just because of her love for Blue Eyes. She saw him as a powerful leader who cared greatly for those in their colony. When Cornelia and Blue Eyes are murdered by McCullough, Caesar asks Lake personally to watch Cornelius for him while he's away. Lake at first questions him but agrees to when Caesar states "You loved my son. Look after his brother". Lake continues to show her loyalty towards Caesar when he is joins them in the slave labour camp. She tells him that he should forgive the coldness of the other apes, given what they have been through. She even manages to stop McCullough from killing Caesar by showing her willingness to work. When Caesar dies from his wounds, Lake mourns for him. After Caesar dies, it is assumed that Lake continues to care for Cornelius as a way of remembering and honouring him, it is also assumed that Lake will play a part in Cornelius' upbringing in honor of Caesar. Cornelia Cornelia, much like Caesar knew Lake for all of her life because of her friendship with Blue Eyes. When Lake and Blue Eyes got together, Cornelia became Lake's mother-in-law. It appears that Lake and Cornelia got along given that Cornelia was seen to be supportive of Lake's relationship with her son. Cornelia is the one that points Lake out to Blue Eyes when he returns from his journey with Rocket. Upon Cornelia and Blue Eyes being murdered, Lake was devastated and would care for her youngest son in Cornelia's honor. Cornelius Cornelius is Lake's brother-in-law due to her romance with Blue Eyes and is the young prince's guardian. When Blue Eyes is murdered by McCullough, Caesar asks Lake personally to watch Cornelius while he is away. When the apes are found and taken to a slave labor, Lake and Cornelius are among the captives. They end up getting separated with the children being placed away from the adults. Towards the end of the film, an avalanche occurs. Lake manages to grab Cornelius and get him up a tree to safety. Once the the apes make it to their new home in the desert, Lake plays with Cornelius, joining Nova and Bad Ape in their game. Upon discovering that Caesar has died from his wounds, she joins Cornelius in mourning for his father. Enemies Colonel McCullough Lake, much like the other apes hated McCullough but played it smart by working to avoid getting killed. She had every reason to hate McCullough more than anyone else given he was the reason Blue Eyes and Cornelia were dead. Category:Relationships